Gabriel Gale (Prince's World)
'Gabriel Jack Gale '(b. 1 July 1980) is a pure-blood wizard and an evolved werewolf. He is the youngest son of Adrian and Carol Gale and younger brother of Wilbur Gale. His father was known to be very prejudiced towards werewolves. He does however have the werewolf curse in his family; his uncle Mason was also a werewolf and a member of the Crescent Moon Pack, serving as the second-in-command of Crescent Moon Alpha Vincent Moone. Gabriel began attending Ilvermorny in 1991, where he was Sorted into the Thunderbird house. While in school, Gabriel became known for his kind-heartedness, selfless nature and his drive to succeed. In 1994, while on a camping trip, Gabriel and his friends were attacked by a werewolf. Gabriel was the only survivor, and although he walked away from the attack with his life, he was scratched across the throat and became infected. A few days later, Gabriel revealed his werewolf nature to his family, much to their horror; Gabriel was disowned and cast away, only to be taken in by Mason shortly after his first full moon. Introducing him to the Crescent Moon Pack, Mason taught him the history of the werewolves of the continent and how they learned to control their wolf side. Mason then taught Gabriel how to control it himself, managing to learn the skill within six months, enabling Gabriel to retain his human mind in wolf form and also shift his eyes, fangs and claws. Gabriel was then made an official member of the Crescent Moon Pack. Gabriel continued his studies at Ilvermorny until 1995, when a program between the Order of the Phoenix and the Magical Congress of the United States to facilitate an alliance saw him chosen as a transfer student at Hogwarts. Hand picked by Albus Dumbledore himself, Gabriel began his education at Hogwarts after the summer holidays in July of 1995 as part of house Gryffindor. His werewolf nature known only to a select few, Gabriel was asked to keep it an utmost secret. At Hogwarts Gabriel became friends with students such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, as well as forming close bonds with Dean Thomas and Cho Chang, the latter of which he began developing feelings for. Gabriel became the centre of attention for his verbal assault towards Draco Malfoy and his friends as well as his frequent detentions with Harry due to his defiance of Dolores Umbridge. During this time, Gabriel and Cho became closer friends and aided each other in their studies. A couple of days after Cho's rather public break up with her boyfriend, Gabriel began a relationship with her. Although this relationship was looked on negatively by Cho's best friend Marietta, she kept her disapproval quiet and Gabriel only needed to deal with the jealousy of Cedric Diggory, Cho's ex-boyfriend. When Harry, Hermione and Ron started Dumbledore’s Army, Gabriel encouraged Harry to lead it and even joined the DA, encouraging Cho to join with him, as he believed that she could benefit from the classes as well. On a full moon in November, Gabriel snuck into the Forbidden Forest in order to transform for the night, but unbeknownst to him, Cho and Marietta Edgecombe followed him while they were heading from the library. As Gabriel went through his painful transformation, he didn’t see Cho or Marietta. It was only when Gabriel had fully transformed that he finally picked up on Cho’s scent and realized that she and Marietta had seen the entire thing, causing him to run off in a panic. For the next few days, Gabriel avoided his girlfriend in shame and isolated himself further when his werewolf status was revealed to the school by Marietta, leading to him being labeled a monster by many, especially by Umbridge due to her prejudices against werewolves. However, things would smooth over with Cho when she found him in the cave they visited on their first date; Cho declared that her love for Gabriel never changed despite what she had learned. They then made love in the cave like they did on their first date and the two grew closer. Personality Relationships Cho Chang Gabriel and Cho first met during his house Sorting and the two felt an immediate connection. Due to Cho's relationship with Cedric and Gabriel's rather shy demeanor, the two's relationship remained strictly platonic. Although he was interested in Cho, he never got between her and Cedric out of respect for his friend, but was the first to console her after the relationship ended on less-than-favourable terms regarding Voldermort's return and Cho’s friendship with Gabriel. Two days after Cho and Cedric broke up, Gabriel finally asked Cho out on a date to Hogsmeade, who accepted. During the date, Gabriel showed Cho a cave system he found earlier in the year, where they consummated their relationship and officially became a couple. After their first date, Gabriel and Cho continued to bloom in their relationship and they were very public about it. They even managed to sneak in a few moments to themselves alone. Mason Gale II Gabriel loved Mason the moment Cho gave birth to him in 1996 and supported Cho’s decision to keep him, as Gabriel himself was determined to be a better father than Adrian. Despite the negativity that Mason’s birth brought from other students, Gabriel refused to let any of it get to him or Cho. When Mason’s lycanthropy activated when he was 15, Gabriel immediately helped him through his first full moon transformation and taught Mason how to control his wolf form. Dean Gale Julia Gale Harry Potter Hermione Granger Neville Longbottom Dean Thomas Gallery Wolf.jpeg|Gabriel’s werewolf form Category: Prince's World Category: Males Category: Werewolves Category: Wizards Category: 1980 births Category: Living people